Nonwoven filter media are generally composed of randomly oriented fibers with diameters of about a few dozen micrometers. Although nonwoven filter media can achieve high filtration efficiency (e.g., removing approximately 90% of micron-sized particles), they are generally limited to use in pre-filters and are not used further downstream as high performance filters. Particularly, the most penetrating particle size between 0.1 and 0.5 μm are not removed by the present nonwoven filter media because the size of pores formed with micron-scale fibers is considerably larger. To enhance the filtration efficiency of the filter media, one generally makes much thicker media for smaller pore sizes. However, thicker filter media can be difficult to use due to increased pressure drop, and thus higher energy cost. Additionally, fibers and non-woven fibers are investigated for potential uses in other areas.